Mara Ardentlocke
|Row 5 title = Former Affiliations|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives|image = Migportrait.jpg|Row 6 info = Jarek Ardentlocke† (father) Adana Ardentlocke† (mother)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |caption = "Sow the blood. Reap the slaughter."}} Mara Ardentlocke is a Scarlet crusader primarily affiliated with the Army of the Truthful, serving as a personal guard to High Cleric Ostrick the Zealous and the chapter master of the Knights of Dathrohan. She is a veteran of the Scarlet Crusade, serving as a Herald of Tyr in the Hand of the Unblinded. History After a rigorous training regimen as a squire of the Silver Hand, Mara was quickly thrust into her first armed conflict late in the Third War. It would not be long into Mara's paladin trials where she would be instilled with the fiercer methods employed by the Scarlet Crusade, learning to invoke the Light with a vengeful, spiteful rage. The Unblinded Coming in Classic! New Avalon Mara was among the Tirisfal Crusader regiments on the front of Havenshire, just before the twilight hours of New Avalon. However, upon deployment, she was ordered toward the evacuating fleets of the Crimson Dawn, leading her to join the Scarlet Onslaught in Northrend. Unwitting Defection Mara was recovered by the Argent Crusade in Icecrown from the Scourge's captivity. The paladin did not make her former allegiance to the Onslaught known immediately, though her physical brands and fanatical war-paint already suggested enough. The Argents were skeptical, though Ardentlocke remained compliant with her liberator's terms, vowing to aid their campaign against the Lich King eagerly. Whether amnesia or other psychological damage was at play during her sudden renouncement of her Scarlet ties remains to be determined. Shadowtalon Company Without any home to call her own of the battlefield, Ardentlocke was briefly recruited by Alexander Marogos, hoping to find steady income in the interim prior to the Burning Legion's third invasion. The Truthful During Chandan Ostrick's uprising within Tirisfal, Ardentlocke was swiftly swept under the High Cleric's proselytizing, where she eventually cut ties with her Stormwind affiliations and her associated comrades. For those that knew Ardentlocke among the Scarlet Salvation, Mara's zealotry emerged to much surprise, as it contrasted heavily with the calm, empathetic demeanor she had among her former allies. None would believe the paladin would become a chief culprit in the Army of the Truthful's terrorism against the Alliance, Forsaken, and Argent Crusade, spurring the fanatical uprising. Since then, Ardentlocke has personally guarded the High Cleric, serving at his side as one of the faction's senior members. = The Scarlet Assault and the Ebon Blade during the Ebon Blade's assault on the monastery.]] ... Descent into Madness Mara's continuous exposure to the depravity of guerrilla warfare plunged her mind into further savagery. When her father's lands of Ardentlocke were destroyed during the Truthful Purification Campaign, she inevitably grew further hatred for the Alliance and their affiliates, and now saw their evils as tantamount to even the Scourge. Equipment --- Current Status Mara was last seen in Raven Hill in pursuit of Alexander Marogos, Vincent Ravenwing, Leighton Kercher, and their affiliated parties. Criminal Status Mara is currently a wanted criminal, being guilty of most crimes of terrorism and murder, as well as treason. She is likely branded a heretic by the Church of the Holy Light and the Argent Dawn. Art Mara ardentlocke migs by kimberlyswan-d989o0s.jpg|Mara Ardentlocke by Kim Swan. Amigi.png|Render by Ostrick. MigCharge.png|Mounted Mara by Ostrick. Mignew-0.png|Render by mig. Mignew.png|Mara by https://guavasaur.tumblr.com/[[Category:Characters]] Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Human Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Argent Crusade Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:Scarlet Salvation Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian Category:Knights Category:Hand of the Unblinded __NOEDITSECTION__